My Lost Heart
by CastielDeservesAnImpala
Summary: Bella goes to the Volturi to try and find Edward after he leaves her in New Moon and finds a new friend on the way. This friend tells her about a very powerful crystal and once again Bella finds herself surrounded by danger. BxE OCxALEC
1. Get on with your life!

**My Lost Heart**

**Ch1 Get on with your life**

**(Bella's Pov)**

**A/N: Hiya everyone! How ya doing? Well here's my new story. I hope you like it. The first chapter is a bit short and it's not very good but I promise it gets better. Please go easy on me. This is only my second story. I would like to thank VampireloverD for helping me come up with the name for this story.**

**Me no own. Any way here's my story:**

_One week after Edward left,_

Knock, Knock, Knock. Charlie banged on my bedroom door.

"Bella. Bella are you ok? You've not moved in like 4 days. Bella? Bella open the door", Charlie ordered from the other side of the door. I had a piece of string in my hand that led to the door. I pulled it and the door opened.

Charlie was right; I had been sat there for about 3 or 4 days, staring out of the same old boring window on my old boring chair. I still hadn't got over the shock of Edward leaving. His words ran through my head over and over again. _It will be as though I never existed. _

"Bella you've got to get over him", Charlie said. Charlie never liked Edward and he wasn't helping me now. "He's gone as well as all of the other Cullen's! Get on with your life! ", He shouted. He had said it. He knew that their names or shall I say _his_ name, was NOT allowed to be mentioned. A handful of tears burst out of my eyes and spilled down my cheeks.

Charlie Sighed and came and sat next to me. "Look. Let's go get some pizza", He suggested.

"I'm not hungry", I said through my tears.

"NOT HUNGRY! Bella you've not eaten anything in days!" Charlie shouted at me. I just ignored him. Or tried anyway. He went stomping out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear him talking to Renee about me on the phone.

Suddenly the light bulb blew. I jumped out of my chair and fell onto the floor. I curled up into a ball and cried in the darkness. Then an Idea popped into my head.

I got up and looked under my bed .Finally I found what I was looking for. I took the photo out from under my bed. I got a torch from next to my bed and looked at it.

As I looked at the photo I remembered how I had found it.

_Flash back:_

_I opened the door of the Cullen's mansion and looked around. They must be out hunting. Well at least Jasper was out hunting after what happened yesterday, on my birthday. It was 4am. I had school today but I just wanted to come to talk to Jasper and tell him that it wasn't his fault. _

_I walked up to Edward's room slowly but when I got up the stair I knocked a bookcase and it landed on top of me. I felt a stinging pain on my ankle. Oh great. I looked over to my ankle. A huge pile of hard back books had landed on top of it. _

_Finally I was able to push the book case off. "urgh. It's going to take ages to put all these books back. And it's already time for me to go to school", I moaned._

_I started picking the books up when a photo caught my eye. I had seen the people in it some where before. Maybe in a different picture? I took it in my hands and looked on the back of it. There was writing. _

"_The Volturi", I said out loud._

_End of Flash back._

Another tear rolled down my cheek. I would never forget that day. It was the day that Edward left. The day that the love of my life walked away. The day that my heart broke.

**A/N: So here you go. I'm sorry it's not very good and is a little short but I promise the other chapters are longer and way better. See you next time. Review please.**


	2. Ch2 Argument with Charlie

Ch2

Argument with Charlie

(Bella's POV)

**A/N: Hello again! How is everyone? I would like to thank my reviewers, WeirdAboutDreams and Bellaangel383. Anyway so heres the story. Remember that this is only my second story and that I LOVE reviews****. Sorry that this chapter is like the book and for not updating. My computer wasn't working though. **

**Me no own. If me own me be very happy but me NO own which makes me sad**** I may make up a few character though. **

Ch2:

I put the photo in my pocket. It was probably the only thing that _he _didn't take away or hide. After that I went down stairs to find Charlie waiting at the bottom.

"I just got off the phone with your mum. She thinks you should go live with her for a while", he said nervously. My mouth dropped to the floor and my eyes opened so wide that I was afraid if I didn't close them soon then they would pop of their sockets.

"Wh- wh- WHAT?!" I screamed at him. "WHY?!"

" Bells your starving yourself for him!" Charlie shouted back at me.

"I'm Not hungry! That's all! OH I SEE. YOU'VE MADE IT ILLEGE TO NOT EAT! OF COURSE, I MEAN WHAT OTHER USELESS THINGS DOES A POLICE MAN DO!" I yelled.

"Don't be stupid Bells" , yelled in my face.

"Don't call me Bells. Only my friends call me that now".

"What friends? You've got none now". What. I have loads of friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked. " I have loads of Friends".

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you saw Jessica or Angela?" I turned my back to him.

"Your going to your mothers and that's final" He told me more calmly.

"NO", I said back.

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"NO! You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed. After that he just kept rambling on about stuff so I just yelled "SHUT UP!" and slapped him in the face.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!" He shouted at me.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up SHUT UP!" I shouted back.

"That's it your grounded".

"I thought you wanted me to go to mums", I backfired.

"You're grounded at Renee's", he told me.

"Fine Dad, if you want me gone so bad then bye!" I said as I walked out the door and got into my truck.

"Bella, no!" Charlie called after me. "Your leaving tomorrow, it's to dark and you won't be able to see in this rain". I looked up and realized that it was raining." Go to your bed" he ordered.

Yes. Now I have plenty time to pack my bags_._ I walked in the house and ran to my room. I opened the window. I didn't know why I did that every night. My mind must not get the fact that he's really gone but tonight I had another reason. After that I pulled my rucksack out of my closet and started putting things that I would need in it. Then I sat at my desk, took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

Once I had finished the letter I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was watching the football game and he never comes in the kitchen after I go to bed anyway. So I left the letter on the table and rushed back upstairs.

About 30 minutes later Charlie came up stairs to go to bed. He peeked in my bedroom; probably to see if I was awake. I closed my eyes and pretended. As soon as I heard him turn off his light and get into bed, I crept out of my bed, got my bag and jumped out of the window remembering to take the picture with me.

I slid down the freezing cold pipes thinking that this was a lot easer in my head. There was a spike on the pipe and I sliced my finger on it. 5 drops of blood rolled down the pipes, making me remember my 18th birthday.

_Flashback:_

"_Shoot", I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the ting cut. It all happened very quickly then._

"_NO!" Edward roared… Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm- into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires._

_End of Flashback._

I forbid myself from thinking about that day. I had a little scar from being pushed into a glass vase but other than that I was fine. I kept going until I got to the bottom of the pipe.

The wind was ice cold in the wintery air. I ran to my truck and turned it on. I Knew exactly where I needed to go. I needed to find Edward and the first place to go was to go other vampires. I drove onto the road and headed for the airport.

I needed to go to Italy.

A/N: So is this a little better? Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Ch3 Gone

**Ch3**

**Gone**

**(Charlie's POV)**

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I promise that the next chapter is longer. Guess what happened to me. I was snowboarding and I fell and broke my arm. It hurt. A lot. Anyway here's my story. Remember this is Charlie's POV. **

"Yaaww", I yawned stretching across my bed. I got up and went down stairs to sit at the table. Suddenly I stiffened. Something was wrong. Why couldn't I smell bacon and eggs like every morning? Why wasn't my breakfast on the table? Oh great. She's still mad at me. I got up and walked up the stairs shaking my head.

I banged on her bedroom door. "Bella. Look I'm sorry about last night. Em…. Can I come in bells- I mean Bella?" I asked her. She just ignored me. I was getting quite uncomfortable now. "Bella? Bella?" I said as I opened her door.

My mouth fell open. The room was empty! All there was was Bella's bed and furniture. There was no sign of Bella. Then I noticed that the window was open and had a piece of ripped jeans hanging from a screw.

I ran over to the window and ducked my head out. There was blood almost all the way down the pipes.

I ran back down stairs when something caught me eye on the table. A piece of paper addressed to me. I went over and unfolded it.

_To_ Dad

_I am very sorry but I have to go. I've got to find them. Sorry about last night. It's just everything's driving me crazy! I'll just, crack if I'm away from him much longer. So em…I'm saying goodbye. I will come back once I find him. I promise. I'm ok. I have money and I packed a rucksack full of things for my journey. I have my phone but don't bother phoning because I won't answer. I will call you when I find him but before that I don't really want to talk to anyone. Sorry again. I love you so much. Bye dad. Say bye to everyone else for me too please. I don't want to wake them._

_Goodbye for now._

_Love from Bella 3_

A tear fell from my cheek and landed on the paper.

"No!" I whispered. "No Bella! Come back". I ran to the phone and dialled in my works number.

"hello", A voice said.

" Bella's missing. Get everyone to find her now!", I shout down the phone. Then I put the phone down.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. Please review.


	4. ch4 Journey

**Ch4 The Journey**

**(Bella's POV)**

**A/N: Hi again. How are ya? This chapter you are about to meet someone! Well I hope you like it. Please review. Let's see if I can get more than 6 reviews this time. My arm is getting better. So sorry about not updating, I've got a lot of home work.**

**I don't own twilight…..yet…**

**But I may make up some characters.**

It was pouring with rain. I was now on a plane on my way to Italy. It didn't feel the same sitting there without an arm around me. Nor did it feel right that Edward was not insisting on buying my tickets for me or sitting in first class. Fortunately not many people are on this plane, so I'm not sat next to someone.

I got up to get my bag and when I turned back there was a little girl in the seat next to me. She looked about 11. Her skin was pale white and she had light brown hair. Her eyes were golden brown and she was quite small **(Pic on profile).**

I froze. I thought it illegal for immortal children to exist. "Hello?" she said.

The immortal child waved her hands in front of my eyes. "God sake Bella, you didn't freak out about the Cullen's or Laurent or Victoria or even James but when you see a child you're suddenly scared! I mean geez!" she shouted ,throwing her arms in the air.

I pulled myself together again. "S-So-Sorry", I replied. She put her hand out in front of her. "I'm Maya and you're Bella right?" She said. I nodded but I couldn't find my voice in my throat..

She put her hand out further towards me. "I think you're supposed to shake it", she said. She was looking at my face.

Finally I shook her hand. "Yes my names Bella. How did you know?" I said finally.

"I can read minds just like he could" a tear rolled down my cheek. "I know what you've been through", She continued.

I couldn't believe this! I had actually met another vampire wasn't one of the Cullen's or trying to kill me!

"Although I can't read your mind but I could read his. And I also heard you two talking", Maya explained. "I've kind of been following you around".

"Oh. Well. Cool. I guess?" I said. "Can you do anything else?"

"Yup. I can shape shift into any kind of animal, I can read minds but you already know that and I can see the future every now then. My visions aren't as clear as Alice's though and I can only see the future sometimes. Oh and I can do this cool thing with my body. It's like controlling people. I can make them go flying into walls", Maya listed.

"Wow!" That was all I could say. I thought Edward's and Alice's gifts were amazing but this was just unbelievable. "Wait a minute. You said that you've been following us. Do you know where they are?" I almost screamed. I would do anything to see his face and to hear his voice again.

"Sorry. No. After they left forks I just watched you", She apologised. I felt a wave of disappointment. "I know I must sound like a stalker or something but to be honest Bella, your pretty much the only friend I've got"

"Uuuuhhh. No offence, but I don't really know you", I said while getting up and walking down to a different seat. She was there in a second. I looked around to see if anyone saw her. "Don't do that someone will see you!", I told her.

"Huh", Maya laughed. "There no one on this plane apart from me and you". She was right. Everyone had already got off to go on to another plane. It was just me and her.

"Which brings me back to you. You can't go to the Volturi Bella! You'll get killed. You know too much!" She shouted.

"I need to find him", I whispered.

"He's not with the Volturi. He won't be. They wouldn't do something as stupid as that! Then again…" Maya thought for a minute. "He _was_ stupid enough to leave you".

I went and sat down again. I didn't care what Maya thought. "Bella don't go. Please." I didn't answer. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED BELLA!" She shouted at me.

"You don't know me!" I shouted back.

"I know every single thing about you Bella. I know things that you can't even remember. I know things that the Cullen's didn't know. I know everything!"I told me.

Then realized that she saw. I froze. She saw me in the forest. She saw it happen. When Edward left me and said that I wasn't good enough for him.

"You saw" I managed to choke out.

"Yes. I saw", She answered in her high, childish voice. She went over to me and hugged me. "And I'm so sorry Bella. I was the first one to find you. I picked you up by my teeth-"

"You picked me up by your _teeth_?" I interrupted.

"Yes. I picked you up with my teeth. I was in wolf form", She explained. I nodded, understanding.

"Anyway, So I picked you up with my teeth and took you nearer to your house so that the pack or someone else would find you quicker", She told me quickly.

"Why didn't you just take me home?" I asked through tears. I just noticed that I was crying.

"Well, He had just left you. I thought you might not want to be near another one of his kind", She explained. "But then I saw you run away. I thought I should tell you not to go".

Just then the plane landed. I got up and walked between the seats to get off. "Bella No!" Maya called.

"Good bye Maya", I whispered, knowing that she would hear me. Once I got off of the plane I dried my tears and went to get my bags. They were right in the front. I was now somewhere in Italy.

A/N: So there you go. If you have a question please write it in your review. Review please.


	5. Ch5 Maya's Story

**Ch5 Maya's story (Bella's POV) **

**A/N: Hiya! I hope everyone had a great Easter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope that everyone has taken the time to look at the picture I drew on Maya on my profile. Oh and I would just like to say that when Maya shape shifts she still has her clothes when she turns back, like Beast boy does in Teen Titans. Anyways here's chapter 5**

Forget about Maya, she's probably just some kid trying to play a joke on you. I told myself over and over again. But the more I thought about it the more I believed it wasn't true. She was extremely cold and she did have golden eyes…

Shut up Bella. I was walking towards the exit of the airport when something caught my eye. I quickly walked over to it trying to look as though I was just trying to find my way around.

I got over to the pile of bags and spotted a pop- up tent. It would save me having to pull into a hotel, I thought. Two people were standing by the bags but they had their backs to me and were talking. I walked closer and grabbed the tent.

"AH! RUBARA!" A guard shouted in Italian.

"Quick chiamare la polizia!" Another guard called. **(A/N: I used google translator for the Italian. Sorry if it's wrong) **I ran for my life. The doors were closing. I'm not going to make it. "What are you doing?" A velvet voice asked me. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere and since he left I've been hearing it a lot.

"Stop Bella. Go home, this is dangerous", He told me. My heart ached and tears rolled down my cheeks again. A guard up next to me and smudged Edward.

I ran faster and through my bag between the doors to stop them from closing.

I reached the doors about 10 seconds later and squeezed through them taking my bag with me. I ran into a forest and stumbled across the rocks. Why was it that where ever I went there was a forest?

Finally I thought it was safe enough for me to stop and sit down, after constantly falling over. I fell to my knees and realized that they were bleeding but I didn't care.

My eyes went all watery and my vision went blurry. More tears streamed down my face. "What did I just do?! Edward I need you! Come back. Please!" I screamed through my tears. I heard rustling and twigs snapping.

"Maya? Maya I know it's you. Don't come out, I'm bleeding", I called. I heard her laugh. She sounded like an angel when she laughed.

"Oh come on", she said as she came out of the forest and walked towards me. "That blood could be right next my mouth and I wouldn't even touch it".

"Well I don't feel like experimenting", I muttered. She chuckled.

"Anyway I would just like to remind you that the law is pretty much the same here as it is in Forks. Which means stealing is _illegal". _Maya told me.

" Shut up Maya. They'll hear you", I whispered.

"No they won't", she argued.

"Fine ,whatever. Can you help me set up the tent?" I asked.

"sure", She replied. I turned around to get the tent but it was gone. Of course. She was a vampire.

I looked back at Maya. She was standing next to the standing tent. "show off", I muttered. She just smiled at me. I walked inside and sat on the ground. She followed me.

**(Maya's POV)**

We were both silent but then Bella broke the silence. "So what happened to you? I mean how did you become a vampire?", She asked.

"Well...This is what happened. When I was five my mother and father got divorced. I was left with my father, Phoenix . Then my father was killed. I was left with his new wife, Katherine", I explained.

"I wasn't sad that Phoenix had died, I hated him but I was terrified that I was left with Katherine. Then I found out that my mother had died. I went to her funeral. I loved my mother very much and I really wished that I could have lived with her. I really didn't know why I couldn't. Until the day after my 6th birthday". I paused and looked over at Bella. She was staring at me. So I continued.

"That was the day that I realized what I was. You see back then not many people had mirrors. I didn't have one anyway. So the day after my 6th birthday I was lying on the bed that I made of hay, in my tree house, when I fell to the floor in pain".

"I didn't know what was happening. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I looked up and saw three people standing in front of me. They were extremely beautiful but that wasn't what I found terrifying. They all had blood red eyes".

"After that I blacked out. I couldn't feel the pain any more. I couldn't feel anything. This scared me. I thought that I was dead but the image of they're red eye kept flickering in my mind".

I looked over to Bella again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She nodded for me to continue. " After a while I woke up again. I felt a little dizzy but was defiantly alive".

"The only thing different was that I wasn't in my little bed of hay. I wasn't anywhere I knew of. I was in a huge room with a group of other people in it. I recognised three of them as the ones that were in my room. They all had red eyes".

"They were all staring at me and they all looked confused. Oh and I think I should mention that I never had any friends because everyone thought I was weird and they all said that I looked ugly so believed that I was".

"Anyway so they were all so beautiful. One of them said something to another one. Then a dark haired guy talked to me. "What are you Mayalenia?" he asked. But I said nothing.

I had never talked to somebody in my whole life apart from my mother because nobody ever talked to me".

"What are you?" he repeated. I still said nothing. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was shaking like mad. A man with snow-white hair spoke. "Aro, She's not going to talk. Just get it over with and destroy her".

" I was just watching them talk. Finally Aro looked at me again. "Alec get a mirror for Mayalenia" he said. A teenage boy was stood in front of me with a mirror but I didn't know

what a mirror was. "Look in the mirror Mayalenia", Alec demanded".

"I just stared at him confused. "Felix", Aro called. I turned around just in time to see Felix about to leap on me. Then something happened. I heard a ripping sound and then I leaped at Felix. I didn't know what had happened but when I looked down at myself I was a white Wolf **(Pic on profile)". **

"Everyone was staring at me in amazement. I tried to change back but I couldn't. I collapsed to the floor. Alec came over to me and helped me stand again. He put his hand on my head and stroked it. Jane kept hissing but Alec just ignored her. Finally I had calmed down a bit and was able to change back".

"My clothes were a bit ripped but they still covered me. Aro spoke to me then. "Did you know that you could do that Mayalenia?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Can I take you're hand please?". I gave him my hand. His eyes widened. "impossible", he whispered.

"What is it Aro?", Caius asked.

"Her mother was a human and her father was a vampire".

I looked over to Bella. She leaned over and hugged me. "so you've always been a vampire?" she asked. I nodded.

"After they found that out they also found out my ability's. When I turned 10 I stopped ageing and my eyes turned golden brown" I told Bella.

"What colour were your eyes before they turned golden brown?",She asked.

"One of them was Green and one of them was blue", I answered. Bella was amazed

"Did you like being with the Volturi?"She asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. For a while. I fell in love with a member of the guard", I said. Another tear rolled down my cheek. "Anyway I'm going to sleep".

"me too", She said.

"Goodnight Bells". Bella chuckled.

"Goodnight Mayalenia" She answered.

"Hey it's Maya! I knew I shouldn't have told you my real name!" I moaned. She chuckled and I joined in. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: My hands are sore from typing all of this. Well I hope that you liked it and please look at my pictures on my profile. Please review.**


	6. Ch6 Hiya Vamps

A/N: Hiya people. What's up. Ok, I know everyone is mad that I haven't updated and I'm sorry. So because it taken ages for me to update, I'm going to blame this on my parents. Ok so first of all they say that I can't go on the computer in the Easter holidays. Then after the easter holidays they ground me for a week. Then they band me from the computer. So yeah, it's my mum and dad's fault that I haven't updated. Anyways here's Chapter 6.

Me no own. You no sue. If you sue, me no happy. So me no own.

Chapter 6 (Bella's POV)

"So what do want to today?" Maya asked me as we walked to the car that she bought. I shrugged.

"Don't know". We turned a corner and walked down the car park. This car park was full of Mercedes and Porsche's. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _

Maya suddenly stopped causing me to walk into her. "This is our car", she said. My mouth dropped open. In front of me was a blue Porsche (Pic on profile).

"_This_ is the car that you bought this morning when I was getting ready!?" I practically screamed. Maya nodded. She took a key out of her pocket and went over to the driver's side. "Uh what do you doing?", I asked.

"Getting into our car", she answered.

"You're ten. You can't drive".

"Yeah I can. I've taken driving lessons before and I'm over 500 years old so actually I'm older than you. Also _I_ was the one bought the car!"

I just looked at her. "Fine", she finally sighed and got in the passengers side, while glaring at me. I got into the car, which had leather seats by the way, and drove out of the car park and onto the road. "Right where do I go?", I asked her.

"Turn left"

"How did you even buy this? Surely they wouldn't let a ten year old buy a Porsche", I asked her.

"I know someone whose dad works there. He just let me buy while his dad was on his break", Maya said.

"Huh. Well I have some questions" I said quietly. Maya heard me.

"Fire away"

"What do you eat?" I asked.

"Well, I can eat normal food but I can't drink juice. I have to drink animal blood because Human blood poisons me. I had to drink water until I was 8 then I had to drink blood after", Maya explained.

"Why does human blood poison you?", I asked. She shrugged. "Do the Volturi know your weaknesses?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I have any more than human blood".

We sat in silence until Maya spoke. "Bella please don't go. You're my beast friend. I can't lose you, especially to then Volturi.

"Maya-"

"No Bella! No more 'I'm going to find Edward'. You can't go! Get that into your head. You can't win! There's about 38 of the Volturi and one of you. Plus the fact that their vampires so one of them could kill you in less than a second. You can't win!" Maya screamed.

"I know", I whispered to myself. "I know I can't win".

"Then why are you going?"

"Because I just need to start some where don't I? I need to start looking for them somewhere".

"Bella, If you start looking for him there then you won't have the chance to look anywhere else because they _will_ kill you".

"Maya at this point, I would welcome death", I said to her. "Can we stop talking about this now please" Maya nodded and put the radio on. Yeah I had a good radio but I still missed my truck. A song by Avril Lavigene came on.

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly._

_[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh_

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

_[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh_

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_[Chorus]X2_

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you... _

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and dripping onto the steering wheel. I pulled over and Maya turned off the radio. "I'm sorry", she whispered. I shook my head. It wasn't Maya's fault that he left. She was just trying to help me.

Maya hugged me and then got out of the car. She walked round to my door, opened it and then dragged me out. I looked around to see where Maya had made me drive. "Where are we?" It was starting to get dark and not very many people were out.

"Tuscany. It's a little town that I passed when I ran away from the Volturi", Maya told me as she pulled me into the streets. I just nodded. It was roasting hot so I took my coat off. Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving", she asked me.

I nodded. She led me to a huge fountain which had shops all around it. "This is the centre of the town. Nice isn't it".

"Yeah", I answered.

"Oh I left my phone in the car. I'll just go and get it. Will you be ok here by yourself? I'll just be a minute. Stay here." she asked me. I smiled at her. I'm just surrounded by millions of people that I don't know and in a strange town in Italy. I also am a danger magnet. How much trouble could I get in? I probably shouldn't have thought that.

I turned around to find Maya but she was already gone. I started to panic. _No Bella. Don't panic. Maya wouldn't have left you if she knew that it was unsafe. Just stay where you are._ I looked around and saw a book shop. The windows were covered in posters. _No stay where you are,_ I kept saying to myself but I couldn't help it. The posters and books were calling to me.

No. I'm going insane. The posters and books aren't calling to me! But I could hear them. They kept saying ' Twilight. New Moon. Eclipse. Breaking dawn. Twilight. New moon. Eclipse. Breaking Dawn' again and again. I was starting to get freaked out.

I didn't realize that I walking towards the bookshop until I was in it. I walked over to the books and took out New moon. I turned it over and read the back. My eyes widened. "WHAT!" I screamed.

"Bella!" Maya shouted. I turned around and saw that she was standing next to me. "I told you to stay there". I ignored her comment. I didn't really feel like being called crazy right now

"Maya, who wrote this?" I asked. I picked up the other books. "How do who ever they are know all of this?!" I looked at her. She had a guilty look on her face. "Wait a minute, you know every thing about me. You've been following me and you are the only one that knows about the Cullen's and why he left me"

She looked up at me. Her light brown hair was covering half of her face. "Maya", I said slowly. "What's you're last name?" Please don't let it be. Please. No she couldn't have.

"Bella I'm sorry. My last name is Meyer. I changed my name to Stephenie to write these books. Anger welled up inside of me. I tried to keep calm but I exploded.

"WHAT!!!!! HOW COULD YOU MAYA! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU KNOW WHHAT HE DID TO ME BUT NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS TOO!!! URGH! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" I screamed as I through the books down and ran out the shop.

I felt terrible. Betrayed, shocked, hurt, sad. My chest ached even more. Edward had left a huge whole in it but now it felt like someone had gone and shoved their hand in the hole ripped even more away. I was running up the street when I was tripped up by something.

I went flying througha window head first. I screamed out in pain. Chunks of glass were stuck in my hand. I couldn't help but think about last spring when I was attacked by James. I became aware of the three people in robes stood over me. There was some body else behind them but I couldn't see him. They all wore the same colour of robe. But that wasn't what I was surprised about.

All of their eyes were red.

(Maya's POV)

_Shit. Now my only friend hates me and is going to get killed by the Volturi. Great._ I was running after Bella. I couldn't see her but I knew that she couldn't have gotten far. I suddenly stopped. An image of Bella crashing through the window of a shop flashed through my head. Oh no. Bella was in trouble.

I ran at vampire speed to Bella. She was laid on the ground with three or four vampires around her. I pushed them aside and knelt down by Bella. "Hey Bella, How ya doing?" I asked her.

"I've had worst", she answered.

"Well me kicking their asses _has _to make up for the whole book thing doesn't it?", I asked her, smirking.

"Well not really but it would be pretty funny to watch a ten year old beat them up", Bella laughed.

"Well let's find out".

I turned around and looked at Jane, Felix and Demetri. God they brung back memories. Quite a lot of painful ones. I still couldn't see the person behind them because of how small I was. "Hiya vamps", I said cheerfully. "You haven't changed a bit. Well apart from you Jane. You look more bitchy".

That made her growl. "Who's behind you? He or she too scared to face the Half and Half?" I asked. That was a Nick Name that someone had given me. Nobody answered. "Fine be that way. I feel like killing you, I mean why wouldn't I? You Jane made my life a living hell, course I did the same to you but anyways".

I put my hands out in front of me. Then I slowly made them into fists. Demetri went flying across the road, crashed through a brick wall and landed in a heap on a patch of grass.

I looked back at Bella. "There just hurt", I assured her. She nodded. Next was Felix's turn. I put my hands in the air and lifted Felix up. I flew him in air and he didn't come down for a while.

I turned to Jane. I was getting ready to fight when Jane was pushed aside by the person behind her. I gasped as I looked into the eyes of the man that I had fallen in love with.

"Alec", I whispered.

"Maya", he whispered back.

A/N: Well I hope that you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. Please make my day and review .


	7. Ch7 Back at Volterra

A/N: Hiya people! I am soooo sorry. I know I'm terrible. I've had so much on that I didn't have time to update. And by the way there sort of OOC. Anyways here's chapter 7. Oh almost forgot. I don't own twilight.

Song for this chapter: Breathe by Michelle Branch

_I turned to Jane. I was getting ready to fight when Jane was pushed aside by the person behind her. I gasped as I looked into the eyes of the man that I had fallen in love with. _

"_Alec", I whispered._

"_Maya", he whispered back._

Chapter 7

I stopped breathing. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my heart broke into ten million pieces. I fought against myself to forget that day. I couldn't think about it. No. Images started to fly around my head. I gasped as the one that I feared most came…

_Flash Back…_

_That's it I can't take it anymore. I need to leave. Now. I walked over to my desk and took out some paper. _

_My Dear Alec,_

_I can not tell you how much it is hurting me to write this letter. I love you so much. Every word that I write tares my heart apart even more. I'm….Leaving. I would love to take you with me and I would. I f I could. But you have look after Jane. She needs you no matter how much I dislike her. _

_I don't belong here. You do. I love you so much and I'm sorry for telling you this in person. I thought that you would try to stop me. I know that I'm breaking your heart but I _know _your going to find an amazing girl that your going to completely fall for. Aro is using me for power. And by the way you are __not__ a monster. _

_Good Bye Forever,_

_Love from Your Maya. _

_I looked at the tear stained letter. There were big splodges on the ink were my tears had landed. I kissed the letter and picked up my already packed stuff. I only had one bag. It had all of my most precious things in it. Including a picture that I drew of me and Alec together and the charm bracelet that he made me for my last birthday _(pic on profile).

_I quickly ran to his bedroom a slid the letter under his door. I then ran out of the main door as my vision blurred with tears. I ran past all of the houses and out Volterra. Suddenly I heard a heart broken scream. It tore my heart apart hearing the pained scream for my true love. "Maya!" He screamed. I took one last look at the place that I used to call home then I ran into the trees. _

_End of Flashback… _

Tears stained my cheeks. Alec put his hand in his pocket and pulled put letter. I put my hand up to my neck and held into the locket. I had never taken it off since I left. He held his arms out and I flew into them, staining his shirt with my tears.

"I'm so,so,so sorry Alec", I sobbed.

"Sshh. It's ok", he said. I looked up into his ruby eyes. I looked back at Bella. She was staring at the ground trying to hold back tears. I walked over to her and hugged her. _Humm… It looks like Maya's best friends with Bella. Well she broke my brother's heart so I think its payback time. I wouldn't mind a little snack anyways,_ Jane thought.

My head shot up. I stood protectively around Bella and growled. I fell to the floor in pain. Jane's' gift was torture but what surprised me was that Alec wasn't stopping her. 

"Alec", I managed to choke out.

"Sorry Maya. Aro said to get Bella and to bring back anyone who got in the way", Alec whispered. His eyes were full of hurt. I felt betrayed. A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't go back to Volterra. I couldn't go back to the place where I was lied to.

"No", I whispered. Then I blacked out. Once again I felt like I was dead but this time I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to die. No. Bella needs me.

2 hours later…

I groaned as conciseness started to come back to me. What happened? Then it all came back to me. Tuscany. Bella. The Volturi... My eyes flew open to see Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting on their thrones. Wow déjà-vu.

I waited for them to talk. When they didn't, I spoke up. "Well, what do you want?"

"We like to say a nice hello first", Jane muttered sharply.

"Mayalenia long time no see", Aro said cheerfully.

"It's still Maya Aro", I spoke through my teeth.

Aro chuckled, remembering when I was still with the Volturi. People would always call me by my full name and every time I would say 'it's still Maya'.

"You've not changed much", he said. I nodded once. This place felt like a prison.

"Well, I'm going to take Bella to my room", I said. I knew that they wouldn't have changed it in case I came back.

Aro nodded. I looked around for Bella and found her stood next to Felix. He was holding on to her. I walked over to her at Vampire speed at took her hand but Felix didn't let go. I just looked at him and sent him flying into the wall.

Then I took off to my room with behind me. I came to my door. It had a sign on it that said 'Maya's Room' on it. Slowly I pushed the door open. It looked the same as I had left it. My white walls, blue bed and my desk. The drawing that I drew were still in there photo frames. My walk in wardrobe was there (it just looked like a normal wardrobe) and my computer. I always felt happy in here. It was mine and it was perfect **(Pic on profile)**.

Bella's eyes widen. "I spent most off my time in here", I said. "It's not much but…"

"It's amazing", she said. I smiled then stiffened.

(Bella's POV)

I looked at Maya and saw her eyes glaze over. I had seen a face like that thousands of times and a stab of pain hit my heart. "The crystal", Maya said.

"What?" I looked around and found a piece of paper in a drawer. I gave it to Maya and she started drawing something on it. A locket. When she came back to normal I asked her "What's that?", but then I felt stupid. It was a necklace. Duh.

"It's a very special locket. It contains the most power in the whole world. It's called the crystal of Asarath. There's two of it and if there together then you could destroy the world easily", she said. I looked down at it. It looked familiar.

Maya carried on with the story. "They originally belonged to Carlisle Cullen's Great Grandfather". I gasped and looked at her. "He made the lockets for him and his wife as a sign of their love. Soon after they found out the magic about them, the Volturi heard of them. Aro sent Felix and some other guy after them. I'm not sure who he was.

"Anyway, his wife died but he got away. He wouldn't have lived if I hadn't heard the screaming and came to help them. I dragged him away while Felix was looking for the other locket. He was screaming for his wife. I tried to help her but she was already dead. I took him far away but then I realized that we were being followed by Demetri. I heard people running through the trees. The guy told me to leave him. He already was dying but I didn't let go of him. I was beginning to panic. I had been able to escape the Volturi once but I didn't think that I would be able to again.

"The footsteps were getting closer and the man could sense my panic. He told me to take the locket for helping him. He wanted the other one to go to his son. Then he told me to go. I refused again but then I could hear Felix's thoughts. I can only hear peoples thoughts if there quite close. So then I put the man down and ran. I took one last look at him before the Volturi appeared".

I listened to her story while staring at the picture. I was sure that I had seen that before. "Have you still got yours?" I asked ripping my eyes away from the drawing. She nodded and pulled a chain out from her top. It had a heart shaped locket on the end that had a blue crystal in it (**pic on profile)**.

Then there was a knock on the door and Felix poked his head round it. "Sorry to interrupt", He said grinning.

"No you're not", Maya stated.

"I know. Anyways Aro wants to talk to you two", he said. I liked Felix, he reminded me of Emmett.

Maya stood up and walked to the door. I followed her. Felix was gone now. "So what happened to the other locket? The one that the Volturi got", I asked her.

"Carlisle's father had a friend who was a vampire. He stole it back from the Volturi for him. It was supposed to be passed down to the first born child so Carlisle must have it".

"They never said anything about it", I muttered. Then we came to the main room. Maya pushed the doors open and I followed her into the room, fear running through my body.

**A/N: **So there chapter 7. Now I would just like to say that I think that people are reading this but are not reviewing. Please Review. It only takes a minute.

No reviews ,no new chapter. Bye!


End file.
